Round 21 2012
In front of Port Adelaide's smallest home crowd ever, West Coast easily accounted for the struggling Power, holding the home side to a single goal for the first half. Scott Selwood returned to his early season form with 34 touches and seven tackles to be best afield, with Chris Masten adding 22 possessions and two goals. Summary Goals: 'Darling, Naitanui 3, Hurn, Masten 2, Hill, Kerr, McGinnity, S.Selwood '''Best: '''S.Selwood, Priddis, Naitanui, Masten, Cox, Darling '''Injuries: '''A.Selwood (concussion) '''Reports: '''Kerr for striking C.Wingard '''Sub: '''Dalziell for A.Selwood (concussion) at quarter-time Named side In: Dalziell Out: Swift Late change: (PA) McCarthy for Boak (corked hip) Club Champion votes From the coach "You know, we came over here to put up a strong performance and win the game, so we've done that. It wasn't a game of highlights, I don't think, or real slick ball movement, but when we had our opportunities I thought we did really well to go forward and score. Big patches of the game, it wasn't that pretty to watch. "...I'm not rapt with all the numbers, but at the end of the day, still quite often we were playing against an extra in our forward line. So to score and find a way around that guy, our ability to handle that versus their ability to handle it by releasing one of our players loose meant we handled it better and won the game comfortably in the end. But we still want to improve in a lot of areas. "...The third quarter, I felt Port's intensity was still up and ours dropped off a little bit, which was disappointing. But we addressed that at three-quarter time. The players were aware of it and ramped it back up to where they knew it had to be in the last quarter."''The West Australian (20 August 2012, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "West Coast had a sloppy start with uncontested misses on goal from Luke Shuey, Scott Selwood, Jack Darling and Quinten Lynch. But the class difference between the two teams became increasingly obvious. A slick passage of play in the second term opened the scoring floodgates for the visitors. Leading by 16 points, ruckman Nic Naitanui deftly palmed a knock at half-back into the path of Chris Masten, who gave it to Priddis before collecting it back again. He then gave it to Josh Hill, who took two bounces and successfully ran into an open goal. From there, the margin simply got wider."Steve Butler, The West Australian (20 August 2012, p.GAM8), "Eagles need to show more" The Age "In the first quarter West Coast dominated the play with goals to Darling, Scott Selwood and Shannon Hurn and kept the Power without a major for a 17-point lead at the break. The Eagles piled on five goals in the second term, to set up a match-winning lead and with Port taking until the 14-minute mark to post their first, the visitors led by 43 points at the main break. In the third term Port showed more resolve and actually trimmed the lead to 30 points, kicking three goals to West Coast's one. But they couldn't maintain the pressure in the final quarter, the Eagles kicking five goals to Port's two to pull away."AAP, The Age (19 August 2012, "Eagles in 48-point win over Port": http://www.theage.com.au/afl/afl-match-report/eagles-in-48point-win-over-port-20120819-24g4y.html WAFL results '''Round 22 (17-19 August) South Fremantle vs Swan Districts Perth (Butler, McInnes, Tunbridge) vs Claremont (Swift, Weedon, McGovern). Hamp played reserves Subiaco vs East Perth East Fremantle (Kennedy, Brown, Dick) vs West Perth (Strijk). Papertalk played reserves Bye: Peel Injury list In the lead-up to the round the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2012/131820120819.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2012/21/port-v-wce 2012 21 2012 21